Silver Bullet
by hannah-san
Summary: DON'T READ! BEING EDITED!


Silver Bullet

_Zack woke Cloud up precisely at 8:00 p.m. _

_"Babe, Seph and Angeal wanted to go out. You _

_wanna come?" "Not tonight Zack. I'm exhausted." _

_"Alright. I'll be back by...uh..1?" "That's good." _

_"Alright, Love you." "I love you too." Cloud waited_

_and waited. He never came home. Cloud checked_

_his e-mail. That picture.. he saw it. All hell broke_

_loose in his heart. Deep down, Cloud knew this_

_was going to happen. Zack walked through the _

_door at noon. "I waited for you Zack. I waited a long _

_**fucking**__ time." "I'm sorry baby. I was plastered. I just_

_kinda figured it would be okay for me to crash at Sephiroth's."_

_"Well, you could've at least called. But that's not even __**part**_

_of the reason i'm pissed. Come 'ere." Zack walked over to_

_the computer "What the __**FUCK**__ is that?" "Oh I don't know_

_Zackary Fair. Why don't you tell me?!"_

I left. I just got up and left. Why Zack? Why

why why **WHY!?** I've never left after an

argument. Cloud is so fragile. I'm so

**FUCKING** stupid.

_"Cloud I promise! I didn't_

_fuck Seph!" "Really Zack? So you're telling_

_me the picture of fucking Sephiroth with_

_his fucking mouth around your fucking_

_dick is fake?! No offense but none of our friends_

_are that good with computers."_

Those eyes. They were filled with

anger and angst. Not one hint of love,

all heartbreak. I gotta go back. I have to

fix I need to teach those guys

a lesson.

It was a short run to Sephiroth's

house. "Just yell at them and go." I knocked on

the door. Angeal answered. I threw my hands

onto his shoulders and pushed him against

the nearest wall. "What the **HELL** did you

guys do?! Cloud is fucking heartbroken. You

stupid sadistic mother fucking person! What

were you thinking?!" Angeal and Sephiroth

both started laughing. I pushed him

on the floor and started punching him. "**ITS**

**NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" "ZACK!** Calm down!

C'mon we can fix stop hitting

me!" I stopped,breathing heavily from anger.

"I'll fix it myself. Go fuck yourselves."

My face was red from fighting with

Angeal and Sephiroth. I sprinted all the way

back to the house. I really hope he forgives me.

I really didn't cheat. I could never do that to Cloud.

I love him.

I opened the door to find blood splattered on

the floor and walls. My knees gave out and tears

lined my eyes. "No,no,no. Please be alive. Please i'm

begging." I crawled over to his body and

searched for a pulse. I found one. It was so

faint. "Cloud,baby,c'mon I know you can

hear me. I love you. You gotta stay awake. Just

stay awake beautifuld." I took out my cell and

dialed 911. They said they'd be there ASAP and

to keep pressure on the wound. "I gotta put

a cloth on your cut hon. I'm sorry if I hurt

you. I'm so sorry babe." I ripped my shirt and

put it over the hole in his chest. I straddled

him and started kissing his neck and face. I

heard him laugh. It sounded painful.

"Zack..you know...i'm ticklish..there" I smiled

"You are alive." "Barely..you promise...you didn't ..

do..anything...with Seph?" "Mhm. And you

know I can't lie." "I love...you Zack...I regret..doing

this..so much..don't..ever leave..me" "I won't!

I promise! Don't worry babe. The ambulance

is on its way. Do you hear the sirens?"

A tear mad its way down my cheek.

"Don't...cry..there's no..need" "Cloud,don't

worry about me. Just a focus on staying

awake." "But sleep...is so..comforting"

"The ambulance is here aby. Just stay

awake. Don't even think about sleep. Think about..

uh..all the good times we've had and all

the ones wree gunna have. I love you

no matter what happens." "I...love you..

and..ever babe."

I watched as they loaded

Cloud into the ambulance. They wouldn't

let me ride with him. It's all my fault

that he did this. Every single bit of it.

And for that I hate myselft. If only

I would have come home.

I drove to the hospital hoping

I would be allowed to visit. I don't even

now his room number. "Excuse me

Miss,but what is the room number for Cloud

Strife?" "Hold on a second please..Sir, a Cloud

Strife isn't in the datab-oh. Let me get the

doctor." She walked,rather quickly, to find the

doctor.

She came back with a short,

dark-haired man. He had a worried look

on his worn face. "Hi,Dr. Todd Lang." "Zack

Fair" "Well i'm ver sorry to say this Mr.

Fair,but we lost Mr. Strife before the

ambulance ogt here. I'm ver sorry for your

loss." "Can.. can I see his body?" "Sure.

Follow me."

I followed Dr. Lang all the way

to the morgue. He pulled out the body.

Every tear i've ever held in escaped in

one horribly loud,broken sob. I fell to

my knees and cried. "I'll be right outside

if you need me,Mr. Fair."

I just stared at his body for awhile,

playing with his hair for the last

time. I remember how everytime we kissed

my hands just seemed like they belonged

tangled in this hair. I pressed my lips

against his,wishing I could feel the warmth.

I ran out of the building and

drove back to the house. I was angry

now. I smeared Cloud's bllod on my face

and grabbed the gun. It's time for revenge.

I sprinted to Sephiroth's house. I'm

not sure who opened the door,but I shot

them in a heartbeat. I then shot whoever

was on the couch. I ran out of there as

fast as I could.

I proceeded to the park. The same

park where Cloud and I confessed our love for

eachother and shared our first kiss. I broke off one

of the swings and retied it around the

pole. I wrapped the other end around my

neck. I climbed on top of the swing set.

"I've got a single silver bullet, to shove right

through my heart to prove I can't survive without

you. I love you Cloud." I did it. I shot myself

right through the heart. I jumped off the

swingset. I was surrounded by black. I smiled

"I'm coming for you baby."

Tonight i'll fly away so high

-Fin-

**So,again it's all depressing :C but ehh whatever. Reviews are love! hannah-san**


End file.
